epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LawnDefender072003/Axis vs. Allies. Fanmade Rap Battles of History.
Hello guys. Today I'll be showing you the lyrics of a fanmade battle that I came up. Please comment and tell me which part is historically inaccurate :) Lyrics [Note: Stalin is in red, Churchill is in brown, Roosevelt is in orange, Hitler is in yellow, Mussolini is in vanilla, and Hirohito is in gray, and God is in normal text.] 'Allies:' Let me start this rap battle Like how Hitler start the war batlles! You three are so goddamn evil But if y'all try to mess with us, you'll fucking shiver! And then you douchebags will say a prayer Don't forget how you lost to us, you fucking Ass-dolf Shitler! You tried to invade my country, but you didn’t prepare for the winter! You all need to learn how to control your insanity Why don't you sit down and write some fucking poetry? 'Axis:' You fucking son of a сука, don't forget you killed more people than me Fuck you! A disappointment of Lenin, because he's so power-hungry! And don't show of to us you English fat ass So obese, it looks like your clothes are tearing apart So watch out, cause Santa Claus is coming to England With a mother fucking smoking and alcohol problem Britain may think you're a hero, but you're a villain Hmm, who is responsible for the death of billions of Indians Did someone just said “Hiro”? ‘Cause I’m ready to battle! Droppin’ bombs harder than I dropped on Pearl Harbor! Pearl City was peaceful as fuck, Franklin Dilano Them boom! Surprise, mother fucker! 'Allies:' Shut up! You think Attack on Pearl Harbor gonna scare me? My military dropped two bombs on your country, yahtzee! On frickin’ Hiroshima and frickin’ Nagasaki! And, man, you compare me to the adaption of Saint Nicolas? Well look at yourself, man, you’re fucking bald! And then you got captured by Communists, drats! Then got executed by a firing squad! Just look at yourselves! Ruthless dictators who are so evil and cruel Anti-Commie, Mussolini? Guess what man, it is still exists today, yo! Fuck you, son of a bitch! Shut up! Before judging someone, better look at a mirror first, fuck! You still think that you’re good? Look at the concentration camps named “Gulags”! You think your stupid poets gonna make up to that? And you Churchill? Your country wouldn’t survive without my help, drats! Like my cousin said, you need to keep calm and kiss my freakin’ ass! Your rhymes are shitty when you try to roast someone! Don’t shit on your own team, instead shit on this threesome! 'Axis:' Look at that! They have turned on themselves! Now it’s time to strike back, let’s kill that Roosevelt! You are not the leader here, you four-eyed asshole! Don’t forget all of the Nazi Party have bigger dicks than yours! Shut up! We’re here to kick their ass, not turn on each other! We’re not enemies, instead, we are brothers. Screw you, you bald fuck! You’re just like Jodl! I’m the most ruthless leader, no one even knows you! 'God:' Enough! I'm sick of all of you! After The Great War, I was like "Phew!" But then Hitler, you frickin' made a sequel! Watching your goddamn war is worse than Balika Vadhu! 60 millions total died becuase of all of you! I don't khow how World War III would have been done, But after that war, humanity is gone. Category:Blog posts